Damn, I am a Pinnochio
by Afra onyx
Summary: "Kenapa kau ini sering sekali cegukan?" "Ah.., itu karena.. Ah sudahlah, itu tidak penting!"/"Dasar pembohong," "A-ap-" "Kau ini tsundere sekali. Dasar pinnochio!" "Eh?" Haruno Sakura, gadis pengidap sindrom pinnochio ini harus menahan umpatannya. Karena jika ia berbohong, ia pasti mengeluarkan cegukan. Bahkan jika ia harus mengelak untuk menyukai seorang Uchiha Sasuke#PROLOG


"Hei! Hati-hati, dong!"

"Hn.., kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"A-ap-pa? T-tentu saja tidak,... Hik,

.

.

"Kenapa melihatku terus? Jangan-jangan..,"

"H-hei! Jangan-jangan apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan-jangan aku sangat keren dimatamu?"

"Ti-tidak, Bodoh! Hik,"

.

.

"Kenapa kau ini sering sekali cegukan?"

"Ah.., itu karena.. Ah sudahlah, itu tidak penting!"

.

.

"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu, hah?!"

"Pipimu memerah, Sakura,"

"A-apa-apaan kau!"

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku,"

"A-apa?! Aku tidak menyukaimu, Bodoh! ..., Hik,"

"Dasar pembohong,"

"A-ap-"

"Kau ini _tsundere_ sekali. Dasar _pinnochio_!"

"Eh?"

.

.

**Damn, I am a Pinnochio**

**By Afra Onyx**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Sindrom Pinnochio bukan hal yang nyata. FF abal-abal, gaje, typo, OOC, Author terinspirasi oleh drama korea "Pinnochio" hanya saja Author mengubah alur ceritanya.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

_Aku terlahir dengan normal_

_Dua mata, dua telinga, dan satu bibir_

_Aku benar-benar seperti manusia pada layaknya_

_Fisikku pun terlihat normal_

_Tanpa cacat_

_Namun, ada satu hal yang kuanggap tak biasa_

_Bahkan hal yang kualami sangat langka_

_Entah ada berapa insan yang sama denganku_

_Mungkinkah hanya aku seorang?_

_Kami-sama,_

_Apa hanya aku seorang di muka bumi ini?_

_Apa hanya aku,_

_Pengidap Sindrom Pinnochio?_

_._

_._

_Aku tak mengerti_

_Untuk apa aku diciptakan di dunia ini?_

_Di dunia yang penuh kebohongan_

_Cih,_

_Bahkan aku ragu akan kebahagiaan_

_Meski aku merasakan sebercak saja_

_Tatkala aku bersama mereka _

_Yang entah kapan mulai kusebut 'teman'_

_Namun perlahan sebercak itu berubah menjadi genangan_

_Saat gadis itu entah kapan masuk ke dalam lingkar hidupku_

_Ya, gadis aneh yang kerap mengeluarkan suara dari bibir mungilnya_

_Sebuah cegukan_

_._

_._

"**Damn, I'm a Pinnochio" #Introduce Cast**

.

.

_**MAIN CAST!**_

Aoi High School.

Gadis itu terdiam di tempat. Memandang papan besar yang tertera di bangunan yang pasalnya akan menjadi sekolah barunya. Bibirnya membentuk lengkungan sempurna. Angin semilir berhembus. Menciptakan goyangan lembut pada helaian rambut merah mudanya. Poni yang terjuntai sampai batang hidungnya itu terkucir lucu. Membiarkan jidatnya itu melihat dunia luar.

"Sekolah baru, aku dataaang! Aku yakin aku akan memiliki banyak teman! Dan aku yakin aku dapat mengatasi bila ada yang membully-ku!"

Wajahnya terlihat semangat. Dengan kepalan tangan kanannya terangkat ke udara.

"Aku yakin aku tidak akan takut sama sekali bila ada preman sekolah! Hik,"

Semangatnya pun lenyap seketika.

**#Pause: Haruno Sakura. 16 tahun. Pengidap Sindrom Pinnochio**

...

Kakinya berhenti berlari. Tubuh tegapnya sempurna membelakangi gerbang sekolah yang terbuka lebar. Bibirnya berkali-kali mengeluarkan nafasnya tenang. Sesuatu yang wajar setelah berlari. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Angin lembut menyapa dirinya. Rambut _ravennya_ menari mengikuti angin. Wajahnya mendongak menatap langit. Membuat rupa datarnya terlihat dengan jelas. Tiga anting yang terpasang di pinggir daun telinga kanannya membuat kesan _bad boys_ pada dirinya.

"Hei kau bocah nakal! Kembali ke sekolah sekarang! Dengarkan kata Kepala Sekolahmu ini, bocah!"

Teriakan dari belakang tak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu. Kepalanya tak lagi mendongak. Kakinya siap mengerjakan apa yang diperintah dari otak jeniusnya.

"Jika saja kau tidak manjadi juara paralel, dan jika saja kau bukan putra dari pemilik sekolah, aku akan menendangmu dari sekolah!"

Kakinya pun melangkah. Meninggalkan bangunan yang menurutnya membosankan. Satu kata pun terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Menyebalkan,"

**#Pause: Uchiha Sasuke, 16 tahun. Leader of TOD genk (Truth Of Dare)**

...

"Hei, bocah pendek!"

"Ssss-seen-pai?"

"Jangan sok gagap, deh!"

"I-iini bb-b-bener-ran gg-ga-gagap, Senpai,"

Laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna _blonde_ terang itu menatap sengit adik satu tingkatnya itu. Tatto kumis kucing di kedua pipinya itu membuat wajahnya terlihat imut. Namun sepertinya, secara sikap dirinya bukanlah seseorang yang bisa dipanggil imut.

"Cih, cepat beri aku uang yang ada di sakumu. Aku tahu kau anak orang kaya."

"A-aku tt-tak p-puny-a u-uang, S-ssen-p-pai."

"Kau mau aku cincang, ya?"

Seringai mengerikannya pun muncul. Aura menyeramkan darinya pun menguar. Bahkan mampu melayu kan para tumbuhan. Seakan ia merupakan rubah imut dengan wajah lapar, yang siap memakan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

**#Pause: Namikaze Naruto, member of TOD genk**

...

Tampak dua laki-laki tengah berdiri dengan punggung saling bertemu. Pakaian yang mereka kenakan berantakan. Seperti keadaan kamar mereka. Ada beberapa memar yang terekspos di wajah mereka. Menandakan telah terjadi sebuah kejadian yang bertentangan dengan kedamaian.

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu, hah?"

Pertanyaan dengan pelan terlontar dari salah satu antara mereka. Yaitu laki-laki berambut _blonde_ dengan tatto kumis kucing. Apa yang telah ia lontarkan membuat seseorang terkekeh.

"Tentu saja, Brother."

Sinar rembulan kembali terlihat. Setelah beberapa menit bersembunyi di balik awan. Sinar redupnya memancar menembus jendela. Menyorot langsung lelaki berambut jabrik hitam. Tatto berbentuk naga terlihat jelas di leher bagian sisi kanan. Wajah rupawannya kembali menampilkan raut datar. Namun iris biru nya menyiratkan sebuah ketegasan. Dan ada sebuah kebencian tersembunyi di iris biru nya.

"Aku menginginkan gadis itu. Dan aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkannya. Dan takkan kubiarkan orang lain mengambilnya."

Kelopak matanya pun menutup.

"Termasuk Sang _Leader_."

**#Pause : Namikaze Menma, 16 tahun. Saudara kembar Namikaze Naruto. Member of TOD**

...

_**OTHER CAST!**_

**Shimura Sai: 16 tahun, member of TOD.**

**Hyuuga Neji: 16 Tahun, member of TOD**

**Yamanaka Ino: 16 tahun, sahabat Sakura**

**Hyuuga Hinata:16 tahun, sahabat Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

AUTHOR AREA:

Saya kembaliiiii..!

"Damn, i am a Pinnochio" adalah ff yang terinspirasi dari sebuah drama Korea yang berjudul "Pinnochio". Jadi saya mengambil ide dari drama tersebut. Mengenai Sindrom Pinnochio, penyakit yang akan membuat seseorang cegukan saat ia berbohong. Namun, secara jalan cerita, Author berani bersumpah bahwa author tidak menjiplak kok. 

Di ff ini, saya akan membuat character Sasuke menjadi sedikit berandal, tapi saya usahakan untuk membentuk character yang tetap cool.

Nah, karena baru prolog, Author ingin memberi 2 pilihan,

Lanjut Or Delete?

RnR Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... x"(


End file.
